Shutter Speed
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Dos paraguas, tres pares de pisadas. Todo iba bien, hasta que todo se desplomó en aquel momento. Un paraguas. Tres pares de pisadas. Todo se desplomó. Spamano /One side Prumano


_El siguiente fic es parte del proyecto SID (Una serie de Fics con sus canciones) Y está inspirado en Shutter Speed (Oigan esa canción, es genial)_**  
**

******Disclamer:** La cancion podría ser mia, pero por desgracia, no me llamo SID ni soy una banda japonesa. Además de eso, los personajes no me pertenecen, porque mi nombre tampoco es Hidekaz y por desgracia no tengo talento de dibujar.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Shuuter Speed0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Alzó el celular. Juntó a Lovino contra su cuerpo. "Sonríe" fue una orden y sacó la foto desde un ángulo superior, como siempre.

–Irá directo al blog –sonrió de lado a lado, mientras el italiano lo miraba con desaprobación–. Junto a un grandioso comentario del grandioso yo, obviamente –el mismo italiano que se largó, dejando sólo, como siempre lo estaba, al prusiano. El alzó la voz, dirigiéndole unas palabras–. ¡Vamos, es un momento que atesorar! ¡Nada va a hacerle sombra a nuestros días juntos! –luego echó a reír por unos segundos. Los recuerdos eran llevados a su fin tan rápido como Lovino se alejaba y una fotografía más era tomada, pero a su espalda.

Gilbert observó esa espalda alejarse. Bajo un paraguas. Bajo un paraguas, porque llovía, y en la esquina Antonio corrió a refugiarse a su lado. Sabía que no vería una vez más esa espalda. Al menos no quería verla una vez más, ese debía ser el encuentro final. A él solo le quedaba encerrarse en sí mismo, refugiándose bajo la parada del tren, esperando uno que lo llevara a cualquier parte. Recordando.

Si, recordando, porque había sido un día como ese, lluvioso. Si, en esa ocasión también estaban los tres. Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino. Eran amigos, bueno, Antonio y Gilbert lo eran, y seguían siéndolo… Lovino, era un caso aparte.

A él, Antonio, siempre lo había buscado, intentado llamar su atención. De alguna forma u otra lo exasperaba y aceptaba andar juntos un rato. Pero para Gilbert, Lovino era una figura bastante idealizada: sabia de lleno que no era su tipo, que no tenía posibilidades, a Lovino le gustaban las mujeres. Así que no se molestaba en competir contra Antonio por "conquistarlo", no le iba a hacer caso, ni a uno ni a otro. Eso era lo que creía. Lo que siempre creyó.

Aquel día, había empezado a llover, y Antonio simplemente se había olvidado con que cubrirse. A ninguno le sorprendía, el español nunca tuvo muchas luces. El alvino, como siempre avispado, le ofreció el suyo, solo para compartir con Lovino la protección del que traía en manos. Cualquier excusa era buena, para disimuladamente estar a su lado. Le sorprendió pero de sobre manera, cuando el hispano pareció notar algo. Los miró a ambos andando juntos.

–Lovi, ¡ven conmigo! –no, en realidad eso no era extraño. Lo extraño fue que Lovino hiciese caso, que se juntara a él… ¿Acaso él…? No, era imposible. No podía haber pasado. Las continuas confesiones de amor de Antonio no podían haber dado mayor resultado que su costumbre de ocultar la verdad y jamás decir nada.

Todo se desplomó en ese momento. En ese instante que vio claramente como España daba un suave beso a Lovino, y este lo insultaba, si, pero solo porque era público. Lejos de alejarlo había recibido el gesto.

Lo había conseguido. Antonio lo había conseguido. Y en ese momento, deseó gritar. Deseó gritar que desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, y que cada momento, que todo eso le había resultado perfecto. Que a todo eso nada, nada, no podía opacarlo. Pero no. No gritó. Porque era un cobarde. Y por eso no había gritado, ni competido contra Antonio desde un principio.

En algún momento y de alguna manera, había logrado apartarlo de su "pareja" mientras este hacia algo. La plática fue rápida. Sencilla. ¿Por qué él?

–¿Qué tienes un puto problema jodida liebre? –había espetado Lovino. Mirándolo sobre el hombro–. Jodete hijo de puta. Jodete.

–No. ¿La pregunta es por qué él y no yo? –no sabía que estaba esperando al librar esas palabras, ¿Una infidelidad? ¿Una confesión? Lo único que recibió fue una mirada llena de cinismo y repulsión. La mirada habitual de Lovino Vargas. Su pecho se comprimió, hizo acopio de su fuerza, e incluso sobre esa mirada de desprecio, besó sus labios. Por un segundo se sintió libre de todo, se sintió tan maravilloso como afirmaba ser. Ya que el italiano no se había negado. Mas al separarse lo notó. Seguia su ceño fruncido y cara de desprecio.

–Espero que eso te haya sido suficiente, bastardo –Lovino se marchó, y Gilbert solo pudo ver su espalda. Su espalda sería algo que lo dejaría marcado. Lo único que le dejó en ese momento fue la vista de su espalda y el paraguas, ninguna fantasía le quedó abierta después de eso. Y el beso, demasiado amargo como para ser llamado travesura.

Al momento de volver a abrir los ojos, terminar de ver los recuerdos en su cabeza como si una cinta de cinematografía fuera, recuerdos de un día hace mucho. Allí estaba en la estación de tren. Y llovía. Y no pudo evitar más que sentirse miserable, teniendo en cuenta que su mayor recuerdo era la espalda de Lovino.

Porque a pesar de que en la pantalla de su moderno celular se veía una gran sonrisa, nada allí estaba bien. Porque había un solo paraguas. El estaba bajo la lluvia. Y sus espaldas se habían separado, por ultima vez.

_-Proyecto SID 2012-Sakura-Shutter Speed -_

* * *

**Agradecimientos y cosillas:** Hola. Una vez más estoy en esta cuenta, trayendo un Fic, esta vez Pruspamano. Nuevamente, también fue por el cumpleaños de mi hermana reider _feliz cumpleaños, hit_. Tengo que agradecer al lector por llegar hasta aquí abajo. El fic no está beteado pero espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier error, comentario. Cualquier halago, comentario. Cualquier mensaje de odio desonhonrrandome, a mi familia, y a mi vaca, comentario. Me hará feliz saber tu opinión y me ayudará a mejorar. ¡Hasta otro fic!.

___0-0-0Shuuter Speed0-0-0-0_


End file.
